


Set Yourself on Fire

by waitingroom (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/waitingroom
Summary: **COMMISSION PIECE**In which Thomas and James argue over Thomas' relationships.Cross-posted on to Hamilton Amino.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 40





	Set Yourself on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Commission! I do not write Hamilton on my own accord anymore, so I'm sorry if this is OOC. Also found on Hamilton Amino under the user waitingroom.

A gentle breeze blew in through a cracked window, accompanying the perfect balmy spring weather outdoors courtesy of the beaming bright sun directly above. Perfect day to bask outdoors in the new spring blossoms, after days of incessant downpour and swirling gray skies. For James and Thomas, however, it was the perfect day to lounge around indoors in their shared, compacted dorm room. James nose deep in a textbook studying for an upcoming economics exam, while Thomas sat at his laptop reading pages upon pages of research for a paper due soon. A comfortable silence surrounded the roommates, save for the occasional bird song or a sudden spurt of laughter coming from the world outside the window. A cell phone’s buzzing broke the two from their focused spell, leaving Thomas to fish for his phone in his jacket pocket.

“Sorry, I’ll take this outside,” Thomas said, jumping out of his seat and bounding out the door into the hallway. James decided to put a tab in his studying for the day and closed his textbook and notebook, stacking them neatly in the corner. He pulled out his own phone, clearing out the notifications and pings he had gotten during his studying. Vibrations of Thomas’ voice could be heard from the opposite side of the drywall, fluctuating in tone and volume. Indications of a fight, or at the least a rather emotionally charged conversation piqued James’ interest. He tried his best to make out the words pouring from Thomas’ mouth, but it was too muffled to hear anything. James supposes he’ll just ask him what happened when he comes back inside their room.

Thomas returns a few moments later, visibly ticked off. 

“Who was it?” James asks, turning his head towards Thomas who unceremoniously threw himself on to his bed.

“My ex,” Thomas groans into his pillow. James raised an eyebrow.

“Which one?” He asked tentatively.

“Does it matter?” Thomas looked up with narrowed eyes at James, gaze burning into him. James threw his hands up in surrender before turning back to his desk. 

“No, just curious considering the amount.” James opened his notebook back up to the tabbed page. A pillow swiftly smacked against the back of his head.

“Thomas, what the hell?” James turned back around to face a rather pissed off Thomas. Okay, maybe this was his own bad for making that poorly received joke. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay, my bad, that was a horrible attempt at a joke. But genuinely I’m just curious as to what happened out there. Was kinda loud, you know?” 

Thomas once again groaned. “Look, it was just one of my exes trying to start crap with me over nothing. I don’t know why you’re trying so hard to pry.”

“You’re my best friend, Thomas, I just want to look out for you.”

Thomas hummed before rolling on to his back, staring at the ceiling. “Is that so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Thomas growled.

James groaned before getting out of his seat, cautiously approaching the side of Thomas’ bed. Treading dangerous waters, knowing full well how scathing hot Thomas’ temper could be when prodded too much, James stared into the flames, holding a poker. What may seem like goading to some was James showing genuine care and concern, and even if it did get agitating, James had to voice his concerns. So, he decided to ignite the heat.

“I know it’s none of my business, Thomas, but I really don’t think your habit of jumping into relationships is healthy. I know it doesn’t involve me, but you always come out hurt or angered in the end and I don’t like to see you pissed off like this.” Thomas sat up, glowering at James. James cleared his throat and stepped slightly back. 

“You’re right, this doesn’t concern you,” Thomas seethed.

“I care about you Thomas, I want to see you happy, not throwing yourself into relationships that self destruct and take weeks to pick up the shrapnel!” James isn’t exactly sure why he started to raise his voice, contradictory to his normal calm and composed demeanor. “Every time there’s so much fighting and yelling on your end even after you break up, and I’m tired of seeing you hurt!”

Gasoline dripped from James’ mouth, fueling the fire that became Thomas. The chemicals intoxicated the room, growing hotter and hotter by the words spewing out of James’ mouth. His filter broke and for the first time in a long time, James let his emotions override his brain. Perhaps, the worst course of action he could take.

“I don’t know why you feel like you need to be in relationship after relationship Thomas, but honestly witnessing this from the outside looking in is genuinely killing me because I can’t do anything! I can’t stand seeing you hurt anymore! You’re my best friend, of course I’m going to fucking care!”

Thomas stood up from his bed and stared down at James, his height and scowl intimidating him. James clenched his fist and waited for a response from Thomas that never arrived. Just an icy stare that never broke. 

“God damn it, Thomas, I care about you! I just want you to be okay!” James’ voice morphed into full-on shouting, voice breaking towards the end. He wasn’t used to yelling, much less even speaking at a heightened volume. Thomas bared his teeth, biting back the flames threatening to burn up the room. 

“You know what James,” Thomas growled. “You’re right.” James’ eyebrows softened in surprise, not expecting Thomas to agree.

“I can’t keep kissing strangers pretending they’re you.”

James stepped back in shock, making room for Thomas to rush out the dormitory door and into the hallway. Door slamming unceremoniously behind him, the sharp noise enough to break James out of his brief stupor. His head felt overloaded with thoughts, and he couldn’t think coherently, but he found himself sprinting out the door chasing down Thomas. 

James Madison is a man who took pride in his poise and diplomacy. In his savoir-faire. Yet here he dropped his pride, breathlessly and recklessly chasing down his best friend, shouting his name frantically. So much for elegance.

He found Thomas in the middle of a parking lot, sitting on the curb of an empty space with his head buried in his hands. Seeing the usual cocky and confident Thomas in such a worn down and vulnerable state leaving James jarred.

“Thomas?” James whispered, approaching him cautiously. Thomas looked up and sighed before scooting over, leaving room for James to sit down next to him. James took a seat and turned to look at Thomas, face contorted in emotion he couldn’t fully read. 

“Did you mean what you said?” James asked carefully. Silence stifled the two, and he wasn’t sure if Thomas would answer.

“I did.” He broke the silence. “I did mean it back there.”

“Thomas, I—”

“James, just listen to me please,” Thomas interrupted. “I’ve had this shitty, childish crush on you for months now, and I didn’t know how to handle it other than distract myself with other people. I know it wasn’t healthy, and I know it was extremely self-destructive, but I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t want to risk our friendship over something as stupid as this. I like what we had before. And I messed it up.” He buried his face in his hands again.

James smiled softly, laughter bubbling in his chest.

“It’s not stupid, Thomas. You didn’t mess anything up.” Thomas lifted his head up and stared at James. “I’ve had a thing for you too for a little bit, but I didn’t think you liked me in that way so I friend-zoned myself.” James started laughing fully at the situation, placing his hand on Thomas’ tense shoulder. 

“So what you’re saying is—” James’ turn to interrupt.

“What I’m saying is that I like you too, Thomas.”

“Oh.”

James stood up and reached his hand out to help Thomas stand up, which he accepted. They stood together in the parking lot, hands intertwined. Sky darkening, raindrops began to fall, extinguishing what little fiery tension the duo had left. 

“Didn’t think it was going to rain today,” James said, peering up at the sky.

“It was on the forecast dumbass,” Thomas snickered, resulting in a deadpan stare from James. “Okay, okay, let’s just head back inside before it starts pouring.”

Through the mizzle, they walked back to their room, laughing and smiling the whole way. Thomas looked down at James and grinned, earning a squeeze from his hand.

“So what does this mean for us?” James asked as they approached their door.

“I would like to go on a date,” Thomas smiled, looking at James for confirmation.

“I would like that too, very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check https://waitingroom.carrd.co for comm. info.


End file.
